The present invention relates to a music studying device, which is effective in helping beginners to learn music concepts through their eyes and ears.
In the past, a sound making blackboard has been used for a similar purpose, wherein lines and inter-line spaces of the musical staff are entered into the board with conductive material and connected to an electric apparatus, and by touching specific lines or spaces with a contact bar, sounds of a corresponding tone are produced from a speaker.
However, in the device of such kind, large electric patterns must be laid over the board, and this may raise the cost of the apparatus. Besides that, it has some disadvantage of not being portable.
Further, as the music must be written by chalk on the board prior to the lesson, the teacher must erase the music used for the previous lesson, then enter new music for his own lesson.
This may waste time for the teacher, and the more the use of the board increases, the more the teacher's load may increase.
Moreover, chalk powder laid on the board, which is non-conductive, prevents electrical contacts of contact bar, and may cause troubles.